


订婚：从准备到搞砸

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 从交往到订婚有Bertie在的地方总少不了麻烦虽然障碍重重不过两个人甜就好了嘛~





	订婚：从准备到搞砸

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘新年神秘礼物季第十季  
> 写给黑羽兰的礼物
> 
> 因为.........梗是她点的..........  
> 之前还联系过.........  
> 看到文怎么都知道是我送的了.........  
> 就干脆发了..........
> 
> 梗：不知道为什么突然想支持平权活动就宣布和Jeeves订婚搞得鸡飞狗跳的少爷
> 
> 感谢新朋友  
> 她一直在

Bertie拉了把凳子靠在桌边，翻看今早送来的卫报。

Jeeves在桌子另一侧坐着，拿软布依次擦拭摆在桌上的餐具。

无言。

一页，两页。

翻回一页。

一页，两页，三页。

连翻回三页。

一份报纸被Bertie抖搂得哗哗作响。

Jeeves用余光瞄了一眼，略微犹豫后还是善解人意地开口询问了。

——在他的雇主毁灭报纸完整性之前。

 

“有什么令您在意的事吗，先生？”

Bertie愤愤不平地从报纸里抬了头。

“你看啊，Jeeves，你看这条新闻。”指指点点，”这都什么年代了，咱们国家还有人因为喜欢同性，在学校被几个人持续欺凌。”

“他才多大啊……..十几岁！十几岁的小孩子啊！受不了压力自杀了………..最终也没抢救过来。”

“就总有些混球啊！不管年龄大小！抱有奇怪的固有偏见！”

“也不去了解，给人贴上标签，然后就随意发泄自己的逆……….戾？气，是这么说的吧？”

“这群人就都该被送到Agatha姨妈那，住个一年半载的，出来就知道怎么好好做人了。”

Bertie把报纸往桌上一扔，抄着手生闷气。

“据我所知，Gregson女士对同性之间超出寻常标准情感的态度并不容乐观，先生。”

“主要是凶残程度啊，Jeeves，凶残程度！”

“是的，先生。”

“如果把一只饿了三天的非洲雄狮送去Agatha姨妈那，几天后再去看，那只狮子可能正拿爪子夹着叉子吃水煮西蓝花呢。”

“是的，先生。”

“你可不知道，我每次回想起小时候的那些日子就不禁脊柱发凉呢。”

Bertie颤抖了一下，努力摇头甩开脑内那些恐怖的画面。

“好，我决定了，Jeeves！”拍桌，”我要是订婚的话，就搞个舞会好了！”

“我相信这是符合您身份地位绅士的一贯做法，先生。”

“不不不，我是说跟男的！”

说完他用力注视Jeeves，眼珠都比平日多瞪出几分。

Jeeves移开目光，另拿起一个餐具擦拭。

“我以为您是偏好与女性交往的类型，先生。”

“哎？啊……..不吧。就，你看，喜欢谁，跟性别也没什么关系吧？之前不还有人觉得自己毕生挚爱是猫嘛。就，喜欢就好了吧。”

“………感激您对我如此信任，把这件事告知于我。”

“既然说到这里，我是否可以推断您心中已有合适人选，先生？”

一句话塞进嗓子眼。

Bertie把剩下的话都噎回肚子里了。

偷瞄。

“也……….没有，就是以后，万一呢，是吧哈哈哈。”

偷瞄。

“那你………怎么看这个事？”

“追求真爱需要莫大的勇气，先生。玫瑰的芬芳会将来路上的荆棘和坎坷化为夏日轻风。”

“………..说得很好。”就是没完全听明白。

“谢谢您，先生。”

对话无疾而终。

Bertie坐不住了，随便找个不着四六的理由开溜了。

等他出了门，Jeeves才把已被摩擦得有些温热的餐具放下。

 

Bertie Wooster意识到。

他确实可以拥有一个订婚晚会。

他的管家似乎也支持婚恋平权。

主要问题是：

他的管家还不是他的男朋友。

这可是个大难题。

苦思冥想一下午，Bertie又要了一杯龙舌兰。

杯中物给了他更精准的直觉和更机敏的思维。

嗯。

他需要帮助。

不是他们Wooster脑袋不够灵光。

只是要和一个浓缩了几吨鱼精华的大脑较量。

联手抗敌才是唯一的出路。

 

Bertie第一个想到了Bingo。

虽然他心知肚明，他好友圈里没有几个靠谱的货。

但好歹Bingo是瞎子们里唯一的独眼。

经的多了，就说不能算是情感大师，一两条建议总还拿的出手吧。

酒喝了几轮。

Bingo在五彩霓虹灯照耀下的眼睛已经有点迷离了。

Bertie故作自然地把杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，发出畅快的声音，杯子墩在桌上。

“Bingo啊，你说该怎么追求别人啊？”

“追………..人？”Bingo眼睛睁大了些，呵呵呵地笑了，”你可真是太小看现在的姑娘们了，我的老伙计。”

“你只要说一句周五晚上我们一起去哪哪哪吃个饭吧，她们一转眼珠的功夫就在脑子里把你所有条件过一遍啦。”

“要是笑着答应了，再附赠你一个诱惑的眼神，那自然就是入场券啦！”

Bingo大笑着拍上Bertie后背，Bertie被拍得生疼，往后缩了缩。

“那…………..要是男的呢？”

“……….......………..男.....的？”

一个词像块石头，在Bingo嘴里滚来滚去，轱辘了几个圈才吐了出来。

“男都就，嗝…………..男的就不太好办了呀。”嘟囔。

“你看，那些女士们惯用的，对付男人的小花招就一个都用不上了啊。”

“拿手指绕绕头发啊，上身倾上桌，把低胸礼服再往下拽那么一两厘米啊，聊着聊着自然而然地摸上对方胳膊什么的。”

“你哪个也不行啊。”

Bertie勾开领子，看看里面，又抓了两把自己不到脖子的短发。

叹气。

“嗨！不要发愁！我的朋友！”大力拍肩。

“男女都一样！从兴趣入手总是没错的！”

Bertie眼睛发了光，当做至理名言记下了。

 

 

Jeeves喜欢什么？

 

 

1.Jeeves喜欢自己穿得正常一点

Bertie要落泪了。

就算他现在把所有偷摸买的东西上供一样交出去。

好像也并不会多博得多少好感。

从此不随便买了，几十年后他才意识到自己转了性。

那可不行。

太亏了，不值当。

想到这里，Bertie不禁觉得自己的分析实在太有道理了，满意地点点头。

招呼店主买下了那双觊觎已久的浅褐色鹿皮黑条纹手套。

 

2.Jeeves喜欢书。

Bertie派Jeeves出了趟远门。

差点给他指使大西洋彼岸去。

Jeeves很迷。

毕竟在通讯工具已经十分发达的如今，专程跑到几千公里之外，给一位八竿子打不着也并不常往来的表亲递送一封书信。

实在不太符合常理。

接到书信的表亲更迷。

Jeeves走后，他拆开火漆印封口的烫金信封。

里面只有一张三折纸条。

还是不知从什么报纸下端随便撕来的灰黄劣质纸。

 

「生日快乐！

                                     另：需要联络的话，你可以在facebook上搜我的名字

                                                                                    ——Bertie Wooster」

 

大半年前过了生日的表亲拿着书信苦思冥想。

Bertie Wooster是谁来着？

 

而Bertie，

在Jeeves迈出家门的第二秒就呲溜一声钻进了他的屋子。

拿小本本抄下所有他藏书的著作者。

又飞奔回自己屋里拿电脑查了所有他还没拥有的部分。

一键下单。

有的读物已经绝版，他为了找全费了好些时间。

左右加起来得有七八个网站了，才买得差不多。

网站侧栏就像知道他此时深陷僵局，推荐颇为体贴，他也就都乐见其成地一并买了。

 

Jeeves回来的时候，Bertie正在蹲在箱子的海洋里拿小刀拆快递。

袖子撸高，额头全是汗，衬衫浸透了贴在身上，脚边花花绿绿的读物堆成一小摞。

他把外套帽子挂好，准备蹲下来帮忙。

Bertie倏地站起来，抱着那几本就跑。

“我买了点书，为了凑单就也给你买了。就这样，晚饭不用给我做了你休息吧拜拜。”

逃跑比语速还快，Bertie房门一关。

Jeeves看着满地纸箱欲言又止。

 

夜里十一点，Bertie看书看到两眼发直。

开门出来想洗把脸，再倒点水喝。

不意外的，Jeeves已经把屋子恢复了原状。

意外的，他发现桌子上还剩下了一本书，上面还覆着Jeeves留的字条。

 

「感谢先生的好意，这本书我已仔细阅读过，收获颇丰。盼望它能给您带来相同感受。

——Jeeves」

 

拿开字条，是一本粉红色平装书。

下半一个娇俏兔女郎，飞吻飘出印在封面上。

《如何抓住男人的心》

艳红艳红八个大字。

心字中间还是个桃心。

社会性死亡的瞬间。

Bertie脸红过书封，以头抢地。

磕死算了。

他绝望。

 

3.Jeeves喜欢鱼。

维持Jeeves头脑高速运转的燃料之一就是鱼肉。

可那也不能随时随地一直端盘鱼拿叉子往他嘴里塞。

退而求其次。

钓鱼。

 

钓鱼好。

平静湖面。

湛蓝色天空。

四周郁郁葱葱的树林。

两人坐船上，一坐一整天。

还能不说点什么？

只要稍微发挥一下，就能说到点子上了。

Bertie对这个计划十分满意。

正好Jeeves的年假到了。

他拎着行囊背着鱼竿出门的时候，没承想Bertie死乞百赖地跟上了。

 

钓鱼好。

平静湖面。

湛蓝色天空。

四周郁郁葱葱的树林。

两人坐船上。

一人船头，一人船尾。

一坐一整天。

一整天无言。

Bertie的胳膊就快跟鱼竿长一起了，那该死的，一动不动的鱼竿。

就像一个过度充气的气球，他也快给憋炸了。

编排了好久的话，脑内练着练着就都练忘了。

眼看太阳就要落山，光线开始昏黄。

急得快啃船的Bertie下定决心推进关系发展。

 

“Jeeves？”

“先生？”

“啊，你看，这是假期，就别再这么叫了，叫Bertie就行，Bertie。”

“您刚才想说？”

“你就没想着成个家什么的？”这句他还记得。

Jeeves沉默。

Bertie赶紧又补上几句：”你也知道，我不是那种以拆散有情人为己任的雇主。就是，你要真有什么想法，可以跟我说的，我都会支持你的。”

“那您呢？您怎么想？”

“我？我……….我当然希望你能获得幸福啊。你看，你又聪明，知道的事情也多，外貌，是吧，你值得最好的人，我是认真的。”

“感谢您给我这么高的评价。不过我是说，您对自己未来的另一半是怎么考虑的？”

直球。

Bertie哽了一下。

“我，你，呃，我，我不知道........”

“我记得上次您有提到订婚的事情吧？”

“是，是啊！”

“所以没有未婚夫的话，您已经有固定男友了？”

“我…….我………我还没有，暂时，呃，主要这事还得看他愿不愿意哈哈哈哈哈…………..”

结巴，干笑，慌不择路。

紧张三连。

Jeeves再次沉默。

Bertie内心土拨鼠式尖叫。

这时候别不说话啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

再问一句我就说了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

可惜Jeeves接收不到他的脑电波。

 

天色再暗些，Jeeves站起来收杆。

“我们该回去了”他把鱼钩摘下，”再晚一点这附近也没有路灯，不好开车回去。”

回头，波光粼粼的湖面泛着金光，一只欲哭无泪的Bertie看着他，眼里有千言万语。

“您这是.........？”

Bertie一跃而起，扯住他的衣袖。

“Jeeves！你听我说！我.........！”

话没说完，船受不了了。

画面慢放，Bertie眼睁睁地看着视野一点点倾斜，再反应过来微腥的湖水已经没顶。

Jeeves拉他浮出水面，往上捋了把湿透的黑发，十分无奈。

Bertie很悲伤，额前挂着的一簇水草让他更悲伤了。

 

回到旅馆，Jeeves放下东西进浴室放了热水，让Bertie先洗。

Bertie心思不在这，胡乱抓了几把头发就出了浴缸，这才发现他连换洗衣物都没带进来。

不得已，重放热水之后，Bertie硬着头皮在腰间围了条大浴巾就出去了。

Jeeves脱了马甲，衬衫中间的扣子解了，半敞着，平日不得见的小麦色肌肤暴露在外，正在解袖口搭扣。

“啊........”

两人对视的瞬间又都移开了目光。

“我洗好了，你去吧。”

“嗯。”

Jeeves迈向浴室的每一步里，Bertie都在无声分娩式呼吸，直到浴室门关上，他才长出一口气。

他盯上了桌上摆着的红酒。

是了，他怎么忽略了这个事呢。

一个正常的成年男性，在和爱慕对象表明自己心迹之前，怎么能不先灌两杯黄汤下肚安安神呢？

他颠儿着就管服务生要来了红酒起子。

Jeeves擦着头发走出来的时候他还在跟酒瓶子较劲。

桌上都是铝制瓶盖还有白色垫片的碎屑。

Jeeves咳了一声。

“让我来吧。”

接过瓶子后轻松拧开了瓶盖。

Bertie蔫得更厉害了。

 

一大杯恶魔的饮料也没能成功把他从深渊捞起，他抱着膝盖缩进扶手椅开始自闭。

“您在船上的时候想说？”

“没有了，不想说了。”

“之前您似乎也.....？”

“没有，不存在，你的错觉。”

Jeeves拉了椅子坐到切近，抱着手弯腰看他。

Bertie缩得更靠里了。

“虽然这个气氛似乎不太合适，不过.........”

自闭怪耳朵微微动了动。

“或许，我能有幸成为您的男友候补之一？”

“你说什么？？？”

Bertie一跃而起，正正好好撞上Jeeves的额头，但也顾不上疼，抓着他的管家玩命摇晃。

“你说什么你再说一遍？？？”

“或许.........”

“别说那没用的！Jeeves！”

“好的。”

“你刚才是不是，说，你，我，咱们，男朋友？？？”

“是的。”

Bertie呆在原地，过了会才迷茫着抬头看他。

“为什么啊？”

“怎么会啊？”

“你怎么想的啊？”

饶是Jeeves也一口血涌上喉口，说不出话来。

“你.......喜欢我？”

“经过漫长时间里的反复考量，我想答案是肯定的。”

“那你怎么早不说！”

Bertie拍桌而起，言语里全是埋怨。

半点也想不起他才是那个拼尽全力，还憋了几个月没把告白说出口的。

Jeeves长叹。

他示意Bertie坐下。

“这可能会需要一些时间，但我希望您能耐心的听我讲完。”

Bertie将信将疑地回到椅子上。

 

这确实是个很长的故事。

最初，在Jeeves的意愿还没有那么迫切的时候。

他总会在询问Bertie之后，再多呆上那么几秒。

临睡，他把晨衣搭在被子上。

“您还有什么需要的吗？”

“没有了，晚安，Jeeves。”

他还站在原地。

Bertie呆滞。

“呃，你有什么事吗，Jeeves？”

“没有，先生，晚安。”

这才关了灯退出门外。

后来Bertie习惯了，只当开了一天机的Jeeves到晚上终于运转速度变慢了，就更意识不到这种拐了几千个弯的暗示了。

 

是他的问题，确实太过隐晦了，Jeeves想。

 

有天深夜在花园相遇，满天星辰。

“我只想请您注意它们，先生。‘天宇中嵌满了多少灿烂的金钹。’”

“Jeeves——”

“‘你所看见的每一颗微小的星体，在转动的时候都发出天使般的声音，永远朝着眼睛亮晶晶的基路伯歌唱。’”

“Jeeves——”

“‘在不朽的灵魂里也有这一种音乐，可是当它套上这一具泥土制成的衣服以后，我们便再也听不见它了。’”

“Jeeves——”

“先生？”

“你就是没法闭嘴对么？”

“当然可以，先生，如您所愿。”

 

Jeeves反省，是他选的方式方法有问题，要因材施教因地制宜。

 

有次Bertie又莫名被订婚了。

“哦Jeeves，请你告诉我你的智慧都是来源于你头顶那个圆圆的黑色小可爱帽子好吗？这样我就可以请求你把它借给我，从此咱们两个就都不用这么累了。”

Bertie生无可恋地吸了一口雪茄，糟心。

“很抱歉，先生，请恕我不能割爱。”

“但您看我如何？”

“你？”Bertie用鼻子阴阳怪气地哼了一声，”我可还记得上周我是怎么失去我最爱的四叶草黄铜领带夹的。”

接着他开始为领带夹痛心疾首。

Jeeves在长篇抱怨中默默把瞳孔转向左上方，糟心。

 

事后他再次反省，对于头脑里智慧灵光并不是那么闪耀的对象，他的表达方式还是过不直接了。

 

“啊，Jeeves，这世间真爱难寻啊！”

“或许，先生，‘远在天边近在眼前’？”

Bertie皱眉。

“你说Angela？……………不不不那不可能的。虽然她拥有的那些优秀品质，在其他女孩子身上很少能看到了。不过她只是我妹妹，完全打不起兴趣啊。再说我要真跟她在一起了，Tuppy不得拿刀追杀我？”

 

…………………

 

“Jeeves，这个季节的伦敦完全没法呆啊，这么闷。我们出门吧，你看怎么样，有什么推荐的地方吗？”

“您看Hampshire如何？临近海边这个季节也应当清爽宜人，而且风景秀丽，作为度假地是不错的选择。”

Bertie眯起眼睛。

“我记得你好像说过你叔叔婶婶住在那边吧？”

“是的，先生。我和他们说了很多您的事，如果有机会的话，相信他们也很想见您一面。”

“哦老Jeeves你不用说了，我全都明白。你也很久没有假期了，一定很想念他们是不是？这样，我去Dahlia姨妈那住两周就完了。你就安心回家探亲吧。”

他甚至还帮着Jeeves收拾了行李。

 

………………………………………………

 

Jeeves说不下去了。

再说可能要心梗了。

Bertie绞尽脑汁回忆着这些蛛丝马迹。

毫 无 印 象。

但脑内敏感的小雷达哔哔哔疯狂报警，他隐约感到了Jeeves微笑背后的咬牙切齿。

一拍手。

“所以你看我们舞会怎么办呢！”

“我想我们现在有更重要的事要做。”

“做做做做做什么？！”

“我想你可能想要切身感受一下，按你的话说‘你怎么想的啊？’，这件事，先生。”

“不是！这太快了！”

“有人能在确认关系的下一秒就开始讨论订婚舞会，我想对比来看这并不算快。”

“等等！你听我说！”

还是被按倒了。

 

Bertie整个人都被情事搞松软了，像团蓬松的炒蛋，趴在Jeeves身上不肯起。

Jeeves听之任之，拿手捏他通红的耳朵玩。

“所以呢？”

“所以？”

“舞会怎么办？”

“筹备方面交给我，如果你想的话，最快下周就能准备好。不过现在有更重要的事情需要考虑。”

“什么？”

“先不说我的身份问题，舞会上直接拉过一位男性，当着所有朋友家人宣布你要跟他订婚，恐怕会难以收场。”

“是哦………..”

Bertie犯了愁。

“接下来的日子，你可以在这方面也做些准备工作？我相信你的朋友大部分都是通情达理的。”

Jeeves撩开垂下的卷发，吻上他汗津津的额头。Bertie则盯上了他的嘴唇，找准时机狠狠地凑上去嘬了一口。

突然勇气爆棚。

没什么他们Wooster做不到的。

 

两天后，他站在Drone’s俱乐部门前两腿发软。

他该怎么走进去跟这些从小玩到大的哥们儿们坦白。

他，Bertram Wilberforce Wooster，突然某天就想开了。

不再跟他们争抢那世界上的50%人口。

快乐的成为性少数群体中的一员。

对象还是他的管家。

Bertie抱头哀嚎。

最后还是Rogers把失魂落魄的他领进了屋子。

他就像被装进了一个真空壳子，乱糟糟的吸烟室里的喧闹声也传不到他的耳朵里。

他觉得自己离人群越来越远，恐慌牵拉着他的每一根神经摇荡。

直到Barmy一个跳球跳到他脸上。

他回过神，惨白了脸。

“各位，听着，我有话要说。”

持续吵闹。

“我有话要说！！！！！”

屋里突然安静。

Bertie深吸一口气。

“我！我跟Jeeves在一起了！下周！下周我们会办一个订婚舞会！”

“所以………..所以…………………”

他说不出话了。

万籁俱寂。

啊，完蛋了——

干脆之后搬到别的地方吧——

就在他这么想的时候，他的兄弟们欢呼着一拥而上。

“终于！你可终于定下来了！”

“再也不用担心未婚妻又跟你订过婚了！”

“Jeeves真是为民除害啊！”

“就是可怜Jeeves了！哎呀我还想挖他过来呢！这下没机会了！”

“恭喜！”

“你老实说，上学的时候你没看上我吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Bertie被推搡着，彻底蒙了。

 

到家已经是后半夜，他被灌了个烂醉，Jeeves架着他回到床上，帮他脱衣服。

他搂住Jeeves的脖子眼泪狂流。

Jeeves像安抚小孩子一样反复摸着他的后背。

“Reginald……..”

“嗯？”

“我差点以为……..要不行了……………我…………..”

“没事了，已经没事了。”吻落在他的头顶。

他把Jeeves搂得更紧。

“一切都会好的对不对？”

“是的，一切都会好的。”

当晚，衣服也没有脱，两人紧紧相拥而眠。

 

男的那边解决了，但其实他的女性“朋友”们才是更大的愁事。

Bobbie眼珠一转，很明显在琢磨什么鬼主意。

平静接受的Angela和莫名有些兴奋的Pauline还算是好的。

“哦呵呵呵呵呵你个幸运的小子”笑着一巴掌给他拍地上的Honoria也还凑活。

剩下的……………….

 

“什么！”

Florence本来就尖的嗓子拔高之后就更尖了，差点刺穿他的耳膜。

“就是……….我，跟Jeeves……..准备…….订婚？”

说真的Bertie想撒腿就跑。

Florence一把薅住他的双手。

“你怎么不早跟我说！”

“我………我…………..我没来得及………”

“没事！Bertie你不用担心！一切有我呢！”

“？？？”

“你不知道吗！我一直是LGBT公益组织的会员啊！我绝对全力支持你们！没事有什么都可以交给我来办！”

“其实Jeeves他……………”

“对了！Rosie你知道吧！哎呀你肯定知道，就Bingo妻子，那个小说家！她后来也改写Slash了！她知道你们在一起一定很高兴！我这就拿手机给她打个电话！”

“我…………….”

“你放心吧！我们都会帮你的啊！”跑远。

“………………..”

 

然而这并不是最热闹的。

 

他迈进Bassett宅的时候，Madeline正在玄关拿着一封信哭泣。

求生的本能使他后退。

结果还是被发现了。

“哦，Bertie。” Madeline扑进他怀里，“为什么不幸总会降临，为什么一对幸福的情侣总是不能携手终老，难道悲伤才是一切必然的结局。”

“…………….怎么了？”僵硬。

“Gussie他，他写信说，要跟我分手。”

“几天前，他来家里，我父亲跟他说希望他在婚后能搬来这里一起住。他坚决反对，说这里的生态环境不适合蝾螈生活。接着他们就吵了起来…………..没想到，今天我就收到了这封信………..Bertie………我…………..”

“别太难过了，失去你是他的遗憾。”

“Bertie你总是这么温柔……….你说得对，我不能这样。既然我们之间再无可能，至少，至少我也想要给予你幸福，骑士一样的Wooster先生，这是你的用心守候应得的回报。”

“等………………！”

“你别说了，Bertie，我都明白的，你一定是不忍心在我这么难过的时候接受这份感情。太过无私了，多么伟大，但你偶尔也应该为自己考虑。”

“………………..”

“父亲那边我去说，你不要太担心了。不过现在，就算一小会也好，让你宽广的胸膛承受一个心碎女子的泪水好吗？”

“………………..”

Jeeves开车来接Bertie，进门看到Madeline正伏在胸口都被洇湿了的Berite身上抽噎。

Bertie已经了无生气，绝望地冲他比口型。

“救”

“我”

 “看来您为您的订婚舞会找到了一位未婚妻，先生。” Jeeves调笑道。

Bertie目眦尽裂。

脱离险情后一口咬在他胳膊上，腮帮子麻了才撒嘴。

“我想这不是绅士所为，先生。”

“对未婚夫不用绅士。”

Jeeves手扶在方向盘上，袖子上还留有他的牙印，脸上漾出一个暖洋洋的笑。

 

那之后Florence疯了，一天十几个电话给Bertie打着，一有空就往他家跑。

还带疯了一个Rosie M. Banks，文学界的现实主义和浪漫主义终于来了个大融合，俩人没日没夜地骚扰他。

抽走了他准备的宣誓词，重写之后得有十来篇，逼他全部背下来。

上面引用的诗句和名言比Bertie这辈子看过的都多，搞得他头晕眼花，读都读不通顺。

还非常强硬地插手筹备工作，对场地布置，工作人员，礼服，花朵菜色戒指选择发表过多意见。

被忍无可忍的Jeeves轰走后又跑回来虐待Bertie。

那边Madeline也让Bertie心慌。

即使她放弃了和他订婚，寄出的请柬上也确认了会来。

但他心里总隐隐地觉着不安。

他实在害怕这个雏菊花环女孩到时候又说出什么惊人之语。

 

临了舞会两天，Bertie已经被折磨得身心俱疲。

哪是订婚，他感觉他马上就要被钉上十字架了。

他从后面环住Jeeves，缓慢无线充电。

Jeeves还在最后确认酒水订单。

“别看了。”

“最后一点了。”

Bertie扳过他的身子，拿手指按上他的黑眼圈。

“不知道的还以为你提前化了妆。别看了，管他的，没订够就让那些来晚的没的喝就好了。”

“噗。”

“睡觉。”

“好。”

“你还是在看啊！”

Bertie强行把他拐倒在床上，一条腿压在他肚子和两个胳膊上。

“睡觉。”

“嗯，睡觉。”

半夜，Jeeves试图起来偷看的时候又被Bertie一蹄子拐回了床上。

一夜好眠。

 

订婚舞会当晚。

外面灯光明亮，银色烛台旁边坠着铃兰，管弦乐队奏了舒缓的曲子，人人西装革履，端着香槟谈笑风生。

化妆间里的Bertie直接退化成了小学生。

十指全被啃秃。

Florence抓过他的手就打。

“你疯了是不是！爪子啃成这样呆会你打算怎么戴戒指！摄像师一个拉近看你手跟耙子似的！你想什么呢！”

半晌，Florence骂累了，临走把稿子塞进他手里。

“听着，再好好背两遍，呆会千万别出岔子。”

Bertie呆呆地抬起手接着啃，已经没了魂儿，就差把稿子一起啃了。

其实说起来，Florence还是对Bertie不够了解。

等之后，真正被推到台上的时候，他不是忘词了。

他是什么都不知道了。

 

台下人几十双眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他。

他眨巴眨巴看着今天格外英俊的Jeeves的脸庞。

汗珠顺着鬓角滚下。

他一个字都憋不出来。

Florence急了，窜上台把稿子拍在他脸上。

他茫然地拿起来扫了两眼。

视线再移回Jeeves脸上。

Jeeves眼睛笑了，跟着嘴角也笑了。

“我爱你。”

“…………我…我也爱你。”

底下一片欢呼。

戒指还没有递到Jeeves手指前。

Madeline嗷的一声就哭了。

“Bertie我对不起你！呜呜呜呜呜是不是因为我拒绝了你，你才不喜欢女性了！”

Rosie小跑过去拉了她要去后台，Madeline顺势跪坐在地上，开始嚎啕大哭。

一圈人刚围上，那边门呯的一声被踹开了。

Agatha姨妈眼睛就快瞪出来了，几步就到了台前，拿手杖指着他们。

“本来我听说这个事的时候还不信，觉得是别人说闲话。没想到，真是没想到。Bertram Wilberforce Wooster你是不是疯了！你想把家族名誉败坏成什么样子！知道错了就赶紧滚下来跟我走！”

Florence像老虎一样扑了过去，插着腰就跟她对骂。

从思想观念到人格品质到穿着打扮再到身材长相，Florence发挥多年写作功底，从头到脚给她喷了个狗血淋头。

Agatha姨妈眼睛都烧红了，抬手要打，一群人死命拦住。

Bingo见势不对，把戒指揣进Bertie兜里就把他往外推。

 

Bertie被挤在人群中，低头躲过了Agatha姨妈的手杖，又闪身避开了Madeline的魔爪。

Jeeves在哪！

他着急地站在窗边垫脚四处张望。

眼看着Agatha姨妈就要突破人群冲过来了，Bertie回身踩了窗框就跳。

Jeeves早就等在外面，伸手接他。

被拥住的瞬间Bertie眼睛酸了。

两人十指相扣，跑到车上。

不远处的屋内喧闹异常，外面星光闪烁虫鸣不断。

Bertie抠了几次才把戒指从盒子里抠出来，拿在手里有点抖。

“嘿Reginald，要跟我过一辈子吗？”

“是的，先生。”

 

…………………………………………

 

“以后就别叫先生了。”

“好的，先生。”

Bertie一拳捶在他胳膊上。

Jeeves把车停靠在路边，拽了纸巾给他擦脸。

“别把我当小孩子。”

Jeeve看他哭花了的脸笑着不说话。

“接下来怎么办？可能我们一年半载都回不去伦敦了。”

“我有个想法。”

“去哪？”

“你觉得Hampshire怎么样？”

“…………..好。”


End file.
